A Foreign Concept
by humanusscriptor
Summary: Linda never met Lawrence. Phineas never met Ferb. Perry isn't Phineas's pet, but Buford's pet! Vanessa and Isabella are Jews. Candace is in Jeremy's band, The Incidentals. Then, everything changes. WARNING: AU. Ferb/Vanessa. Ferbnessa. Lemon. Foul Language. Character death.
1. Trailer

A/N: All right! My first M-rated fic! I'm not really proud of it, but alas, it must be done. Updates are going to slow when I hit college. For now, I'll try to focus on this.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Never will.

* * *

Trailer for _A Foreign Concept:_

_Insert Movie music_

**For years, Vanessa Flynn has wanted to be accepted.**

"I don't get it! Why can't I be just like Candace?" Vanessa asked before she rammed her fist against her drawer. "She gets everyone! Ugh!"

**That changes when a Russian exchange student arrives at her school.**

"Feliks Ergos Radmonivic Barltropski?" the teacher asked.

"Call me Ferb," a voice advised.

Vanessa turned around.

**He falls for her, and sets her life straight.**

"Why do you like me, Vanessa?" Ferb asked. "I'm nothing more than a man with everything to lose."

"I love you because you make me feel so special. Like I'm important," she responded.

**But there's something standing in their way.**

"I will absolutely not tolerate the two of you being together!" Heinz shouted. "He's too old for you!"

"Age doesn't matter! Just because he's five years older than me-"

"Don't speak back to me like that, young lady! I forbid you from seeing him! And that's final!"

_Time skip_

"I love you, Vanessa. I really do. But we can't be together, just not yet."

"Why not?" Vanessa asked with her head buried in my chest.

Wiping a tear from her eyes, I responded, "Believe me, I do. But I can't put you in danger any longer! I love you. You're my life, and…" I choked up. "That's why I can't be with you."

"Those guys are still out there, aren't they?" she asked.

I nodded and sunk my head onto her shoulders.

**Will they be together? Or does fate have other plans?**

"Vanessa, I have to do this!" he begged, holding my hands. "Please."

_Time skip_

"Second door to the left," Heinz gasped.

I ran in there and gasped. A lifeless Ferb was lying on the ground. I ran over to him.

_A Foreign Concept_

_Coming soon_

* * *

_**A/N:** _Well, what do you think? R & R. The first two chapters and maybe part of the third are going to be quite violent. A lot of blood. Feel free to bring tissues.


	2. A Brutal Murder

A/N: Wow. I got this up early. Hooray for us all. I wasn't sure if I wanted this to be a prologue or not, but decided not to. It's over 1000 words anyways.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Never will

* * *

Chapter 1

The weather was a peaceful thirty-three degrees with wind speeds of about ten miles per hour. Several crops consisting of wheat, barley, rye, oats, sunflower seeds, and corn were blowing in the wind. Corpulent bovines mooed from inside the farm and wooly, black beady-eyed sheep baaed. Pinkish colored animals with curly tails oinked while swift and powerful companions neighed. This was the usual farm life for the Barltropski's and perhaps one of their best farm workers was a man by the name of Feliks Ergos Radmonovic Barltropski.

Feliks Ergos Radmonovic Barltropski, or Ferb as he referred himself to, wiped the sweat of his brow before he picked up another hay barrel and brought it into the barn. After having worked on his family's farm for over a decade, he developed strong muscles, which came in handy for all of the manual labors that his dad had him do. He was the tallest in his family, standing at an intimidating 6' 7". He was still the quiet, shy character that we all know. However, Ferb had a talent that he didn't want others to know. Despite his muscular frame that suggested he would take up boxing, he was an artist.

One day, Ferb was looking for something to do instead of looking after his sick sister. He sighed and told his dad he was going to the park. He might as well have. Many gorgeous Russian women were bound to be there. When Ferb was on the way there, he saw an old African-American woman and had a sudden urge to draw. He didn't know why.

"Excuse me, ma'am," he had said stopping in front of her house. "Can I draw a picture of you?" The woman was surprised, but agreed. He collected some colored pencils and other art instruments, sat down in a chair, and started to draw. He was there for a couple of hours and surprised at how it turned out. According to her, she reminded him of Ivan Aivazovsky. Ferb kept the portrait, and he was glad he did.

Two days later, Ferb got word that the person he drew had died. He gave the portrait to the family, and in return, the family gave him some art instruments. Mr. Barltropski was surprised. However, his surprise quickly faded into happiness upon being informed of how great an artist his son was. Since then, Ferb has been drawing portraits.

Inside the wooden house, a TV filled the downstairs basement. Russian rugs filled the upper level of the house. In the kitchen, there was a pantry dedicated to just vodka. The family had many different types of vodka, most of them consisting of Smirnoff. A tall Russian man was presently chopping up cabbage for dinner and the daughter, Illyana, was chopping up the potatoes. Their older brother had died a year ago after choking on a borscht sandwich. Since then, they stopped eating borscht.

Illyana was Ferb's younger sister. She had short black hair and piercing blue eyes. She was a rather quiet person, like Ferb, and would go days without a single word. Everybody assumed that her shyness would expunge when she reached her teenage years, but nonetheless, it hadn't.

Without warning, there was a crash and a wave of broken glass filled into the dining room. A man with sooty black hair wearing horn-rimmed glasses and sprouting a beard wiped the glass off himself and started searching for items to steal.

With his daughter in mind, Mr. Barltropski snatched the kitchen knife and got in front of his daughter. At that moment, the intruder decided to come in. He too had a kitchen knife on him. Sensing a bloodbath, Illyana stepped back. Mr. Barltropski glared at the man, trying to intimidate him and force him out of their house. However, he didn't budge.

Time stood still. Finally, Mr. Barltropski charged for the man and swung his knife at him wildly. The man parried and swung his knife at Mr. Barltropski this time. The knives collided and the two men circled each other. Illyana's father charged. The man parried again and swung his knife wildly at Mr. Barltropski, forcing him back. After a couple more parries, the intruder landed one in Mr. Barltropski's stomach. The father gasped and fell to the floor. He looked up at his frightened daughter's eyes, groaned, "Lawrence! America!" and then succumbed to the darkness.

"Father!" Illyana cried running towards him. The daughter's movement was cut off as the man stood in front of him. The man forced Illyana to a corner and raised his knife to kill her. Illyana saw the life flash before her eyes and she closed her eyes, waiting for the pain.

It didn't come.

Illyana opened her eyes to see the intruder lying on the floor, glassy eyes staring straight ahead. Her stomach cringed when she spotted a pitchfork that happened to protrude out of the man's back. Ferb lifted the pitchfork out of the man's back, tossed it to the side, and looked at her with concerned eyes. Ferb was always caring for those. His view was that everyone was one in the same. He wanted the best from everyone and the love that he showed toward his family promised Illyana that he would always be there for her.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

Illyana didn't answer. Instead, she approached her dead father and held his hand. It felt like her insides were rapidly spinning out of control like they were caught in some type of blender and the blender was running. The icy hand she felt was the worst cold she had ever felt. Even more so than the negative fifty-degree weather, which she had experienced six years ago. Nothing could be as cold as touching her father's dead hand and witnessing his brutal murder.

She broke down shortly afterwards. The only sound that could be heard that hour were the wails of despair coming from Illyana and the comfort from Ferb as he reassured her that everything was going to be all right and that she would like it in America.

* * *

A/N: The first taste of action! Can't answer reviews right now. R and R! Peace!


	3. Flying to Danville

**A/N: **All right. Welcome to chapter 2. There's not much violence in this chapter until the very end. Unless you include cursing at god, but given the circumstances, that makes sense.

I present to you the second chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own. Never will. Most of the prayers came from online. The last one, I was able to do myself.

* * *

Chapter 2:

-Illyana's POV-

I woke up the next morning to someone shaking my shoulder. I opened my tired eyes and saw that it was my brother. I cursed inwardly upon realizing it wasn't even eight in the morning. Why did my brother have to wake me up so early in the morning? Well, may as well get started with my day.

I changed clothes and headed outside with my brother to pick crops for breakfast. After collecting potatoes, corn, wheat, and other delicious foods, we brought it into the house and fulfilled our malnourished stomachs. Ferb headed outside into the garage to get a shovel, leaving me to haul my father's dead body out of the house.

We met up outside and after Ferb dug a hole, the two of us buried him. Some nearby neighbors stopped by and offered to help, but we declined. None of us said anything for a few minutes. Suddenly, I my neighbor embraced me in a bone-crushing hug.

"I'm so sorry for your loss. He was a great man," he assured. All I could do was nod. "Sorry we couldn't be here when it happened."

"It's all right. You can say a prayer, if you'd like," I offered.

He accepted and we all held our hands in prayer. "Dear Lord, Father of Life," our neighbor began. "I thank you for giving life to this father. He was such a blessing to all of us while he was still with us. Feliks and Illyana miss him so much. I thank you for what he left as gifts of love and faith. I pray he has enjoyed your embrace and that the relationship he shares with you someday be renewed in heaven. I entrust him to your love and ask you to let him look out for me and to assist me to stay on the path to you. Amen."

The other neighbor began. "Almighty Father, eternal God, hear our prayers for Your son, Radmonoivc, whom You have called from this life to Yourself. Grant him light, happiness, and peace. Let him pass in safety through the gates of death, and live forever with all Your saints in the light You promised to Abraham and to all his descendants in faith. Guard him from all harm and on that great day of resurrection and reward raise him up with all Your saints. Pardon his sins and give him eternal life in Your kingdom. We ask this through Christ our Lord. Amen. Why don't you two say something now?"

I paled. I hadn't even thought up of a prayer for him. What was I going to say? Ferb clearing his throat brought me out of my thought.

"Lord our god, You are always faithful and quick to show mercy. Radmonovic was violently taken from us. Come swiftly to his aid, have mercy on him, and comfort both his family and friends by the power and protection of the cross. We ask this through Christ our Lord. Amen."

"That was beautiful! Illyana, your turn."

All eyes were on me. I didn't know what to say. "I don't know what to say," I confessed.

"Speak from your heart. It will help," Ferb reassured.

I nodded, closed my eyes and after thinking over what to say, I began. "Lord, I simply don't understand. I don't understand how one minute my father was there and the next he was gone. I don't know much about you as a person, other than that you answer our prayers. If you truly do listen, there's something I have to say. I know that my dad is now is a special place, that he's safe in your arms. I know that you plan out life from the beginning, and so I must say, damn you, God."

Everyone was listening intently; everyone was pleased with what I was saying. Until that last part. My brother's arms snaked around my waist.

"That's enough."

"Why did you take him?" I sobbed as my brother dragged back into the house. "Why? Why did you have to take the one thing that meant something to me? Don't you know I cared? What kind of sick, twisted demon are you? You—"

"That's enough!" Ferb repeated loudly. "What was the meaning of that?"

"I was speaking from my heart," I responded, wiping away tears from my eyes and trying not to last out at him.

"I know you were, but that doesn't give you any reason to say those hurtful things to him?"

"He hurt me first!"

"God has everything happen for a reason. And there was a reason behind his death, I guarantee it!"

"Yeah, to hurt me!" I shouted.

"Ferb's right," a voice said. I whirled around and saw the neighbors.

"Whatever!" I stormed upstairs. Meanwhile, I listened to Ferb and the neighbors talk amongst themselves. Ferb opened my door and told me to pack my belongings. We were headed to America.

About two hours later, we were on a plane headed to America to visit Uncle Lawrence. We waved goodbye to our neighbors before we went to our designated seats. Ferb was seated in 8B while I was seated in 8C. In 8A, a short man with blonde shoulder length hair tied into a ponytail read the newspaper. He had an eagle tattoo on his neck and cowboy boots on.

I relaxed myself while the waiter came by. He stopped by our aisle and asked what we would like to drink.

Having never been on a plane before, I found myself asking, "How much does it cost?"

"Cost? You don't have to pay for drinks, ma'am."

"Oh. Then in that case, I'll take water."

"Water, please," Ferb remarked. The women nodded and left.

The man wearing cowboy boots asked Ferb if this was our first time on a plane ride. He introduced himself as Davey Jones. We shook hands and Ferb and Davey started a conversation regarding world travels, Russian holidays, and common traditions. I zoned it out.

Hours later, the two were done talking. Both Ferb and I were silent for a minute. Finally, I asked him for the fourth time already, "Do you think everything will be all right?"

"It will be," Ferb assured. "I guarantee it."

I must have fallen asleep, because before I knew it, we had landed. I stretched and listened to the announcer say, "Welcome to Danville, California! We hope that—hey! You can't come in here! You—" Gunshots were heard. The door swung open. My heart sped up rapidly, but my thoughts slowed. I could not comprehend the horror as I stared at him through glassy, lifeless eyes.

He lay there, in a pool of his own blood. Hair strewn over his face, limbs twisted into lax angles.

The announcer was dead. Shot in the back. Out came a medium-height bald man with piercing green eyes and a malicious smile. He held an MK47 pointed straight ahead.

"Barltropski's!" he announced. I froze in fear, slowly met the man's gaze, and shivered. This couldn't be good. "Welcome to America." He grinned. "Sayonara, bitches!" he roared. Cackling, the villainous man fired into the crowd.

* * *

**A/N:** *Shakes head in disappointment* Feel so sorry for ending it that way, but that's how I had it in my synopsis.

I don't know how this will turn out, but I'll give you a sneak peak for next chapter:

_Vanessa Flynn slammed her door shut and paced her room. "I don't get it! Why can't I be just like Candace?" Vanessa asked before she rammed her fist against her drawer. "She gets everyone! Ugh!" She plopped down onto her bed from exhaustion._

Well, tell me what you think of the chapter and whether or not I should leave more sneak peaks. I know all of you don't like spoilers and that like, but I'd like you to voice your opinion.

I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing:

**Galaxina-The-Seedrian (Chapter 1): Lol. Well, you've got one more. **

**Raven-Narutofan (Chapter 1): Like I said in the PM, It's more so of a trailer than a chapter.**

**TheCartoonfanatic01 (Chapter 1): Why, thank you! **

**Thedoraemons7: I'm experimenting in a sense. And thanks for writing your newest PnF fic. You helped me with writing the ending. **

**TheCartoonfanatic01: I plan to.**

All right. Well, I have already synopsized (if that's even a word) most of chapter 3. Hopefully it won't take long. Three consecutive work days. All right. I'll try to get this up quickly. Peace!


	4. Rejected!

**A/N: **I'm back. Sorry for the brief delay. Here is the next chapter for y'all. Had a fun time writing Lawrence's POV. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own, never will.

* * *

Chapter 3

The echoing screams of terror that assaulted the plane quickly died out. Looking out of his seat, Ferb knuckles turned white and he found himself unable to turn away from the grotesque sight before him. Men, women, and children lay supine. There was blood emanating from the head, backs, his or her arms, and the chest. It was a horrible sight.

Ferb's attention clicked back into focus when the gunman approached their aisle. He looked straight at his sister.

"Hello," he greeted. She didn't respond, her body shaking and her eyes staring right ahead. He didn't blame her. "Well, are you going to say something, or am I going to have to force it out of you?" he threatened.

Ferb's knuckles clenched. If he dare touch her, he thought, he was a dead man. The gunman grabbed Illyana and started to make off with her. Nobody was stopping him.

From somewhere deep inside of him, Ferb felt his blood boil. Without thinking, without caring so much that he wasn't properly defended, he let out a thunderous roar and tackled the gunman to the floor, releasing Illyana in the process.

"GO!" Ferb ordered.

His remark only had to be said once. A plethora of frightened people started fleeing the plane, the only thoughts on their mind to get to safety.

The gunman shoved Ferb and kicked him in the stomach. Ferb held his stomach while he let the breath came back to him. However, the man wouldn't allow that to happen. Ferb gasped as the man's foot connected with his rib cage.

"Get up," he growled, hauling Ferb up by the scruff of the neck and shoving him to his feet. "I've some unfinished business with you!" Ferb grunted and attacked his Achilles tendon, but he avoided the blow by taking a step back and kicking him in the face.

Ferb let out groan of discomfort as the man's shoe connected with his cheek, and he struggled to maintain his balance as he fought with a powerful adversary. Ferb lunged for the man and missed. The gunman caught his hand on the rebound and bent it almost all the way backward.

Ferb tried to sweep his legs out from under him. It almost worked, but the man recovered his balance. Ferb went straight for his groin, but the man twisted to one side and let him run right by him. He laced both hands together and brought a double-fisted blow onto Ferb's back, and Ferb let out a yelp as he felt the pain shooting down his legs.

Ferb knew he was losing. It wouldn't be long now before it was all over. Suddenly, a man slugged the gunman. With one punch, he was out.

"You all right, kid?" he asked.

"I'm fine," he panted. "Thanks."

No sooner had he stood up did people with news camera's find their way onto the plane. The airport police also arrived on scene and quietly carried his body away.

"Sir, sir, can we get your name?" one news reporter asked Ferb.

"What happened?"

"How did you stop him?"

"Did you know the man?"

"Why was he after you?"

All the questions fired at Ferb at roughly the same time. It made his head swim and he couldn't concentrate. The nearby man seemed to sense his discomfort and told a news reporter, "One at a time! One at a time! Why don't we start with you, the man of the hour?" he asked Ferb, slapping him on the shoulder like they were good old buddies.

"S…sure," Ferb managed.

* * *

While Ferb was talking, a lanky British man slurped his beer and went back to watching the Padres and the Angels. Right as the next pitch was about to be thrown, the program turned to a news channel.

"Breaking news! Just recently, a gunman entered an airplane and opened fire on the passengers, injuring thirteen and killing six more, one of which was the pilot."

"Oh dear, god!" Lawrence announced. "How horrible!" He then went back to drinking his beer.

"Had it not it been for the bravery of a Russian man name Felix Barltropski who tackled the gunman and ordered everyone out, many more would have died. When asked his reason, he had this to say."

"I was just protecting my dear sister, Illyana. After our father died, we were flying her to America to be with an Uncle Lawrence."

Lawrence spit out his beer, which landed on the television. Uncle Lawrence? Felix Barltropski? He had to get to the airport, pronto! He tossed his beer away, spilling some of it on the couch in an attempt to leave, and frantically drove his car through traffic to go pick up his new children, nearly causing three accidents on the way there.

* * *

Back at the airport, Ferb had finished his interview and left with his sister. While they were heading towards the front of the airport, people congratulated Ferb on his bravery. Ferb nodded and smiled, trying very hard to ignore his aching body, which had been relentlessly punished in the fight.

"Uncle Lawrence!" Illyana cried, running up and hugging him. Ferb gave him a bone-crushing hug, one that was surely to hurt the lanky British man.

"Hey there! Haven't seen you in ages!" he announced. It was true. He had been to Russia when Illyana was only a baby. "Let me take you home," he offered.

Needless to say, there were no near accidents headed home. Lawrence stopped his car in front of a two-story house with a swimming pool in back and a flower garden in the front. The smell of freshly cut green grass filled Ferb's nostrils. This would be his house for hopefully a majority of his life.

There was nothing new inside the house. Just the usual kitchen, furniture, TV and the like. Lawrence led Illyana to her room and she couldn't help but gasp. There was a huge queen-sized bed with a red comforter covering it, a huge dresser and a mirror. She even had her own bathroom.

Ferb's was much in the same. While the kids unpacked, Lawrence left to pick up some housewarming gifts for Ferb and Illyana. He was back a few hours later with a bonsai plant and art supplies. Each person knew immediately whom it was to. Illyana was into plants while Ferb was into art.

Both children gratefully accepted their gift. Lawrence motioned for them to sit down and the two did at the kitchen table.

"So, um… school.

Where do we stand?"

"We were both homeschooled," Ferb answered. "Never been to a public school."

"Until now! I'm enrolling you both at Danville High. Illyana, you will be a freshman, and Ferb, you can probably pass as a senior. Do you have enough clothes?"

"I guess."

"Well, it doesn't hurt to have more. Come along now. We're going shopping!"

* * *

Behind the Googleplex Mall, a band named Jeremy and the Incidentals was singing one of their originals. At drums stood Robbie, well liked, handsome and Jenny Brown's girlfriend. At guitar, there was Jeremy Johnson and Coltrane. Coltrane was bushy-haired, considered one of the hottest people in school, and was presently dating Stacy Hirano. Stacy was a black haired Asian with a signature purple bow. Jeremy Johnson was the owner of the Slushy Dawg restaurant with blonde hair and his girlfriend, Candace Flynn, who happened to be on stage with him.

The roaring crowd told the band that the people loved it. The concession stand was slightly moving up and down due to the foot stomping. Vanessa Flynn, a Jewish girl genius who often worked with her younger brother Phineas, was watching, an uninterested expression on her face. She was jealous of her older sister Candace, and she never liked it when she got the center of attention. Phineas Flynn was a fourteen year-old genius inventor with red hair, much like his mother, Linda. Heinz Doofenshmirtz was my father. He married Linda and it was decided he wanted to change his last name to Flynn. Heinz Doofenshmirtz became Heinz Flynn and that my friend is my life.

The song ended, the noise died down, and Jeremy Johnson stepped up on stage. "All right, folks. We're closing the afternoon off with a song called _To Me You're Everything_," he announced. "Enjoy!"

The song started up. "_You blow me away whenever you smile_

_I'd just wish you'd stay awhile_

_Though I only saw you—_"

"Can I sit here?" a voice asked.

Vanessa turned her attention to the person who had just spoken. It was her crush, James Lancaster. James, like Coltrane, was one of the most popular people at school. He was captain of the Lacrosse team and based on his muscles, he worked out a lot at the gym. Vanessa scooted over.

"Hey," James greeted.

"Hey," Vanessa responded. "What do you think? Of the band that is."

"They sound good. Listen, can I talk to you in private?"

Vanessa's heart started dancing and angel music started playing in the background. She was getting some alone time with her crush! "Sure."

A blush formed in her cheeks as James took her hand and led her to the concession stand.

"Do you have a crush on me?" he asked. "I thought so," he remarked upon seeing her cheeks turn tomato-red.

"I assume you don't feel the same way?"

James turned around and looked at the band.

"_You're the fourth of July_

_You shine like a firefly_

_To me you're everything_," Candace rapped. "_To me you're everything. Don't you see the way that I look at you? Don't you see that-?_"

"No. I don't. I like someone else," James answered.

"Who?" Vanessa couldn't help but ask.

"She's up there right now."

Vanessa knew he was talking about Candace. Her shoulders visibly sagged. "I understand. Listen, I'm going to the restroom. I'll be right back."

If James heard her, he didn't acknowledge it. Vanessa approached the bathroom stall; she slumped down next to it. She covered her face in her hands and did what any person would do in this situation.

"Thank you for coming to the concert! We hope to see you again," a voice announced.

Vanessa wiped the waterworks from her face and headed to the car. It was quiet on the way back.

Vanessa bolted out of the car upon it stopping and ran up to her room, not wanting people to see that she was crying. Upon locking the door, she let out a frustrated sigh and punched the wall. Her mind wandered back to the concert.

_"No. I don't. I like someone else," James answered._

_"Who?" Vanessa couldn't help but ask._

_"She's up there right now."_

"I don't get it! Why can't I be just like Candace?" Vanessa asked before she rammed her fist against her drawer. "She gets everyone! Ugh!"

She punched the drawer again and heard a sickening crack. She lay down on her bed, clutching her hand in pain. The only noise that night emanating from Vanessa's room that night was the sound of Vanessa's anguished cries.

* * *

A/N: Poor Vanessa. Things will take a turn for the better soon. I guarantee you. Here's a sneak peak for the next chapter.

_I rounded the corner and started to third period art._

_"Vanessa! Wait up!" _

_I turned. It was my best friend, Buford._

What do you think? I'd like you to thank the following people for reviewing:

**HigherSilver (Ch. 2): I will remember that for my next AU story. I think I had the description in my synopsis. Plus, I think miniscule details can help writing at times.**

**HigherSilver: True. One feels the need to blame someone after that. Hard to say. Galaxina might be one of them. I'm pretty sure TheCartoonfanatic01 would be one. That's all I can think of.**

**Thedoraemons7: Up until then, no.**

**TheCartoonfanatic01: Hope I can still keep you interested. There's not gonna be any more bloodshed for a while.**

Ferb's first day at Danville High. Coming up next chapter.


	5. Blackmailed!

A/N: All right. Time to get back in the swing of things.

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb. I would be content, however, with owning Jeremy's guitar.

* * *

Chapter 4:

I awoke the next morning feeling better than I had last night. I didn't know why, but I sensed that today would the day. Today would be the day I would finally meet my guy. I hoped.

I put on a smile and headed downstairs. "Hello, Mom, Dad."

"Why are you so happy today?" Linda asked.

I shrugged before sitting down. After cereal, I gave my parents a kiss on the cheek and left the house. Candace was just leaving. Phineas was already in the car.

"Hey, mind if I get a lift?" I asked.

"No, not at all," Candace answered.

I hopped in and Candace drove us all to school. Candace went one way while I went the other way, Phineas lagging behind me. The two of us talked about inventions for the upcoming Christmas Break and when upon entering, we bade goodbye to each other and headed to our first respected class. Only, I visited my fifth period English teacher.

When the warning bell rang, I told my English teacher that I would stop by again, and left. I headed downstairs and cut to head into the wrestling room.

All the activity stopped when I entered. What was it? Had they never seen a girl before?

I ignored the stares the weightlifters were giving me, rounded the corner, and started to third period art.

"Vanessa! Wait!"

I turned. It was my best friend, Buford.

Buford Van Stomm was my best male friend. It was weird. As a teenager, one would suspect I have boys crawling all over. I do, but I don't talk to any of them. Most of the ones that come up to me are these muscular sport jocks whose armpits make me want to throw shit up. Seriously, didn't anyone take a fucking shower at high school?

Buford was Phineas's best friend also, and was owned two pets. One was his goldfish, Biff, and the second was a pet platypus, Perry. The Van Stomm's had traveled to Australia during the summer and came back with him. I thought it was the cutest thing in the world.

"So, what art project do you think Mrs. Smith wants us to do?" Buford asked.

"Who cares?" I responded.

"Good point."

We walked in right as the late bell rang. Buford and I sat across from me and listened to roll call. When he finished, he cleared his throat.

"Attention, classmates. Before we begin our newest project, I would like to introduce our newest student. He came from Russia, so please make him feel welcome," the teacher said.

"Dos svidaniyas!" a person called.

"Who is he?" Django Brown asked.

"Feliks Ergos Radmonivic Barltropski?" the teacher asked.

"Call me Ferb," a voice advised.

I turned around. The first thing I concluded about him was that he was an athlete of some kind. His arms and legs were well-defined, implying a steady routine of heavy physical activity, and his skin was tanned, presumably from countless days of outside activities. His shirt had a snug fit, and even through the fabric I could discern the outline of his pectoral and lower abdominal muscles. His hair was grass-colored, and his face was fixed in what seemed like a permanently cold expression. His teeth, I noticed, were almost completely white, and his cheeks and forehead were free of the acne that I'd seen on many of the assholes at school. I put his height at between six foot five and six foot eight, so he stood a good foot taller than me. Must be a senior.

He probably succeeded at everything he did. I'd best stay out of his way.

"All right then, Ferb. Take a sit next to Django," the teacher said.

Django raised his hand and Ferb sat down next to him. While the project details were being passed around, I tried to focus on something other than the people who were talking about how hot Felix _fucking _Barltr—whatever the hell his last name. The stereotype I had of Russians still echoed in my mind: Russians are beer-slugging assholes. They drink so much vodka, it's a wonder they don't fall in the street while walking.

I didn't pay attention to project details, figuring Buford would probably enlighten me later. I took out my iPod and listened to it while the teachers listed examples. He heard him tell us to get started, so I took off my buds and greeted Buford. Together, we listed ideas.

When the bell rang, I gathered my supplies and left the room to go to lunch. My best friend, Isabella, turned the corner and greeted me.

Isabella was my best friend with raven length black hair, and like me, she was Jewish.

"So, how was third?" Isabella asked.

"Same old same old. We got a new student today," I answered.

"Oh, yeah? Who?"

"His name is Felix Barltropski."

"He is so hot!" Isabella squealed.

"Not you too!" I groaned.

"Well, don't you think he's hot?"

"Somewhat."

"Does he feel the same way?"

"Who cares?" I asked as I picked up a tray and started loading food onto it. "I'm not going to ask."

Isabella got up close to my face. "Do it."

"No." I paid my meal and headed to sit with my brother.

"Fine, but I'll tell everyone that you have a crush on James."

I gasped. "You wouldn't dare!"

"I would to!"

I grunted. "_Fuck_ you! Fine. I'll ask him. Tomorrow."

"Done."

Isabella and I shook hands. Isabella then headed off to sit with the sport jocks.

As she walked away, I realized what had just happened. She _fucking_ blackmailed me!

* * *

All right. I'm not going to give a sneak peak because I'm not sure if I want to add another chapter or two before Vanessa and Ferb talk.

I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing:

**thedoraemons7**: Indeed. But that's later of course.

All right! See you in a little while. Peace is too original, so "Dos svidaniyas!"


	6. Illyana's First Day at Danville High

A/N: After a supposed three weeks, I am here with chapter 5. It took considerably longer than I would have liked, but I'm sure you can overlook that. This chapter has over 2800 words! Just barely. Next chapter will be about the same. Maybe longer. I've not yet typed it all out yet.

Disclaimer: I don't own PnF or Google. Wouldn't want to, anyway. Own the OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 5** Summary: Illyana experiences her first day at Danville High and flat out hates it. Follow Illyana as you read through her horrible first day of school.

* * *

-Illyana's POV-

I woke up that morning to a beautiful blue sky. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping. The smell of crispy bacon filled my nose and I thought, "What wonderful weather for the first day of school! Today is going to be a great day."

For me, however, the day turned out to be a major disaster.

I was dressed and headed down the stairs in five minutes. I sent a curt nod in Ferb and my uncle's direction. Ferb and I ate two bowls of cereal. When we were finished, Lawrence got two backpacks out. I grabbed one and Ferb grabbed one.

"Hop in the car," Lawrence instructed.

We did and Lawrence drove us to school. He talked about the history of Danville; I zoned out. Who cares about the history?

The car stopped, we got out and headed to the principal's office. Both of us were given schedules and passes. Ferb and I headed opposite directions. I stopped, just realizing I had no idea where I was going.

"Excuse me?" I asked a male wearing a varsity letter jacket. "Where am I supposed to be?"

"Oh, hi. You must be new here. I'm Paul. I'm on the track team."

"I'm new."

"I figured. Welcome to Danville. What do you friends call you?" he asked.

"Don't know. I don't have any friends right now. I'm Illyana. Illyana Barltropski."

"You must be Russian. Did you need any help with this?" he asked.

"I'd appreciate it," I replied.

"Second period class is… right over there." He pointed straight ahead.

I thanked him.

"Don't worry. The first day is always the toughest. But don't worry. It gets better. I'll see you around," he said before turning the corner.

On my way to second, some people shoved me against a locker. Looking up, I saw that it was a football player. I rubbed my shoulder, picked up my pass, and entered my second period class.

"Mrs. Barltropski?"

It took me a second to recognize that as my name.

"Yeah?"

The teacher, an old man with a potbelly face and big eyes, glared at me. "You're late. Learn to be more punctual. Now, take a seat."

I looked around. Surely, he knew that there wasn't a spare seat. "Uh, there aren't any seats left."

"Go with Phineas and bring in a spare desk, would you?" the old buzzard asked.

"Follow me," the boy, Phineas, motioned for me to come. "C'mon."

I had no choice but to follow him out.

The halls were eerily quiet as we made our way to the storage area. Phineas was studying me surreptitiously. "You're new here, aren't you?"

"You would be correct."

"Where are you from?"

I briefly considered lying, but I decided that someone like him would have no reason to ask questions if I told the truth. He seemed like the type of person who would take your word without any enticement at all. His mouth would be the death of him one day.

"Russia," I finally answered.

Phineas's eyes widened. "Really? I hope you weren't in Siberia. That's the coldest place on earth! Apart from Antarctica, I suppose. Moscow's cold as well. And Greenland and-"

"Actually, I was in Siberia."

That shut Phineas up. When Phineas opened the door to the storage room and grabbed a desk, I got a good look of him.

The first thing I concluded about him was that he was an athlete of some kind. His arms and legs were well-defined, implying a steady routine of heavy physical activity, and his skin was tanned, presumably from countless days of outside activities. His shirt had a snug fit, and even through the fabric I could discern the outline of his pectoral and lower abdominal muscles. His hair was reddish orange, and his face was fixed in what seemed like a permanently joyful expression. His teeth, I noticed, were almost completely white, and his cheeks and forehead were free of the acne. I put his height at between five foot five and five eight, so I might be taller than him.

Phineas seemed like the kind of person who succeeded at everything he did, and even if this was the case, I didn't really care.

On our way back, Phineas asked me to open the door for him. I shoved the classroom door open with my foot and followed Phineas, who somehow avoiding knocking into other students.

He set it down; I thanked him, and saw his cheeks turn a curious shade of red before he turned his face away. I shrugged.

Phineas came back with paper held out and gave me a warm smile. "You're going to need a notebook for this class," Phineas warned me. "Here's some paper for today."

I thanked Phineas, and grabbed a spare textbook, thinking that I might like Danville after all.

* * *

The bell rang, signaling the end of the period. I collected my supplies, shoved them in my backpack and headed outside to third period.

I got lost as well. I didn't know navigating Danville High could be so hard. Eventually, I found my third period class. It was much the same as second: introductions, sitting down, and getting school papers.

I was the last one out of third period. Due to the fact that I had no idea what lunch period I had, I asked the first person that I happened to see. He kindly informed me that I had B lunch. After a half hour of class, I left.

On my way to the cafeteria, I heard a noise similar to a pop and turned around just in time to witness a person with chocolate skin and dreadlocks stick his finger in my ear. Gross! The people that saw that started to laugh and point fingers at me. I felt so small to the world.

Ignoring the laughter, I entered the cafeteria, bought lunch, and headed outside, hoping no further catastrophes would occur. However, they were just beginning.

I sighed as I picked at my nachos. For some reason, I just didn't feel like eating. A shadow approaching me made me look up. I groaned inwardly upon realizing it was the same football player who shoved me against a locker from earlier. He had friends with him, big and muscular fellows. They probably helped with beating people up. Apparently, I was the next victim.

"Hey, tithead," the football player greeted. He reached over, grabbed my milk, and brought it up to his lips. He looked at me. "Oh, is this yours? Here, you can have it," he stated, opening the milk carton and dumping it on my head. I stepped back and tried to calm myself down.

"How about some nachos with that?" he asked. He grabbed my nachos and smothered it in my face. Through the cheese filtering my face, I saw a fist flying towards me. My eyes squeezed shut, and soon my face was aflame with agony.

I felt myself lifted over someone's shoulder and him walking off with me. Then, they stopped and dumped me in the trash. My butt hit the bottom of the trashcan. As I struggled to get up, more trash was thrown on top of me. I shielded my eyes, but that didn't stop it from getting in my clothing.

I felt someone lifting the bag, me in it, and began to panic when the bag began to close itself. By the time I was on my feet, the bag was closed. I felt myself thrown over possibly over a shoulder and heard a creak. Then, I was dumped in wherever it was. Laughter from outside echoed in my ears as I listened to retreating footsteps.

When I was certain they were gone, I tried to break out, but they seemed to have tied the bag in a knot. It took longer than I thought it would, but I was able to break out by using my teeth to bite the bag. The first thing I saw was trash. And lots of it. Great.

I departed the garbage bin, and just in time. I didn't think I'd be alive if I hadn't. I recalled one story about this girl being stuffed in multiple trash bags and thrown into the garbage can. She suffocated to death. I was almost her that day.

I left the cafeteria, and headed back to fourth when the bell rang. It was sixth, so I headed there. I was just about at my designated location when a hand around my neck and I was looking at the ground. I looked to the side and saw, simply put, a nerd. Curly hair, glasses. He dragged me all around the school. I was well late when he finally released me and entered my P.E. class.

Using a girl's extra clothing, I changed and headed outside. I wasn't paying attention and tripped over someone's foot. I fell to the ground face first. Shaking myself off, I stood up and continued outside.

I felt someone throw me over his or her shoulder.

"Here's a beauty," a male voice called.

"Put me down." I snapped, trying to wiggle free.

"Fuck no! Time to have some fun!" the male declared before he slapped my ass three times.

"That hurt!"

He ignored me and slapped my ass again. I gathered he would keep doing this if I tried to escape, so I relented trying to escape.

One embarrassing class period later, it was time to go home. But the day wasn't over just yet. The girl I borrowed the clothes from told me to keep them.

"Are you all right?" she asked with growing concern.

I sighed. "I'm fine. I'd just like to be left alone right now. I've had a pretty rough day."

The girl nodded and left. I smiled. When she had left the locker room, I felt someone shove me inside the locker. A girl turned the lock.

"Let me out!" I cried, banging on the locker. The girls paid me no attention, gossiping amongst each other as I lay there, pleading.

No one heard me.

After what seemed like eternity, I would learn it to be three hours later, a malodorous scent wafted through my nose. Man sweat.

"All right, take care. Wow!" Phineas announced. I assumed he was looking at me.

"A little help?" I asked pathetically.

Phineas strode over and banged a tune on the locker. I was surprised when the door opened. Stepping out, I breathed in the air and thanked him.

"Don't mention it. Can I give you a ride home?"

"Yes," I answered immediately.

Phineas laughed. "All right. Follow me. I assume some females shoved you in?"

"Yeah," I admitted while following Phineas out to the parking lot.

"We're giving this student a ride home, all right, Candace?"

Candace, the driver, nodded. I piled in back while Phineas piled in front.

"Music?" he asked.

"I'm fine, thanks."

I gave Candace instructions as to where I lived and she dropped me off at my home. I rushed inside my new home before I slowed down. A very worried Ferb and Lawrence were waiting.

"Where were you?" Lawrence asked.

"Here are there," I answered, not really up to talking about my hellhole of a day.

Lawrence looked me up and down before he nodded. "It's been a long day, I sense. Are you hungry?"

"No. I just want to be left alone."

Eyes followed me as I slumped toward my new bedroom, locked the door, and collapsed on the bed, a hand held over my forehead.

* * *

I couldn't sleep. Instead, I was thinking about my first day of high school. It was horrible. And the day before that. And the day before that. God must not really like me. In fact, I had seen nothing these past few days to indicate why I was meant to live. I had gone through so much hurt already, and this was God's plan for my first day of high school?

"He doesn't care," I murmured. "He doesn't need me."

At midnight, I got out of bed, opened the door, checked the hallways for anyone up, and strode to the front door. Quietly unlocking it, I slipped out into the night and scanned for possible locations to kill myself. The first place I saw was the park, so I made my way there.

Approaching the park bridge, I got up on the ledge, balancing myself. I stood on the edge, thinking maybe this wasn't the smartest thing for me to be doing. Killing myself? That might be taking it too far, but what do I have left? No one cares about me anymore, I don't have a reason to go on, but there was this voice in the back of my head telling me to turn around and get down.

I felt a small breeze blow through my hair; I sat down to think about what I should do when it came back. When _he_ came back.

_"Go on Illyana. You're not wanted. Do us all a favor and jump!" t_he voice in my head spoke.

"Surely, there's another way, right?" I asked.

"_No, Illyana! Stop being the fool, the coward you were and jump! Or maybe... you still are that coward you always were. Are you?" _

"Only a coward would end their life; every life has obstacles. You fall down, and you have two choices; get up and keep going, or stay down and give up. I fell down plenty, but never have I stayed down. So what's different now?" I asked.

_"I'll be gone. That's the difference. If you jump, you won't ever hear me again. You'll be at peace. You'll be with your father. _

_"Haven't you been begging me to leave you alone? This is your chance. Your one and only chance. Use it wisely, because trust me, it will be the only one you get."_

He was right. Ever since I was a kid, he was there, telling me I was a coward, a loser, that I would never be anyone. When I came to America, I thought the voice would leave me alone.

I was wrong.

_"Illyana, this offer only stands for a while, or maybe you don't want me to go away. Is that it? Do you want to keep the nightmares; do you want me to follow you around for the rest of your life?"_

"NO!" I yelled shaking my head so fast I was getting dizzy.

_"It's okay, Illyana. You'll go to heaven, where no one will ever bother you again."_

"O…Okay," I said while standing up and looking down.

I heard my name. I didn't bother looking to see who it was.

I spread my arms out wide, than looked into the sky.

"I'll see you soon, Dad."

I jumped.

* * *

**(A/N: I don't encourage suicide, I'm very much against it. If you're having suicidal thoughts, talk to someone. If you're not comfortable talking to your family or friends you should call the "Kids Help Line.")**

Don't do it, Illyana! If she survives, can she finally let go of her inner demons? Or will her thoughts get the better of her? Find out next chapter!

I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing:

**Galaxina-the-Seedrian (Ch. 2):** Indeed, he wasn't. However, we can safely assume that he did not die in vain. I'm glad you decided to come back to this. Even if you stopped temporarily. I'm still glad to have you back.

**Galaxina-the-Seedrian (Ch. 3):** I am a Christian as well. It felt weird to write, I guarantee.

**Galaxina-the-Seedrian (Ch. 4):** Regarding my response to HigherSilver's review, Galaxina might be one of 'em, HigherSilver said, "Are other people EXCITED for the violence?" and you and TheCartoonfanatic01 seemed like a couple of candidates. As for reading too fast, try not to do with your hw. Fanfiction, feel free to read fast.

**Galaxina-the-Seedrian:** Didn't think I'd be answering four reviews from you. Anyways, there is a reason that I had her blackmailing. You will figure that out in chapter 7. I plan for there to be more Phinyana first. Wow. That didn't not sound right. Oh well.

Ferbnessa will occur during chapter 7. I can't guarantee when six will be up. If you want to PM me about something, please do so. All right. Peace!


	7. I've Got Your Back

A/N: Sorry it took so long. I'm still alive for those wondering. Here is the next chapter, which based upon the last chapter, is sure to be a bore. I could be wrong, though. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own Phineas and Ferb. I only own Illyana.

* * *

Chapter 6

-Phineas's POV-

I was on the park bench, trying to control my seething anger towards my father. My dad and I had gotten in yet another fight with each other. My dad doesn't like it when I get low C's on quizzes or tests. In fact, the only time we don't go around screaming our lungs off is when I come home with at least a 75% for a grade. He just has too high standards for me and it is starting to stress me out. I took up wrestling here at the high school to let go of all the hatred and rage I feel towards my father. It seems to be working.

Had it not been for my best friend, Buford Van Stomm, I would not have taken up wrestling. However, it was his suggestion to help alleviate the hatred, and I jumped on it. Now, every day for two and a half hours a day, I would pit myself against other wrestlers, most of whom were more experienced than I was. Buford had offered to be my partner, but I had declined. Instead, I used Vanessa as practice. I would put her headlocks and pin her against the rug. I actually managed to knock my sister out multiple times with chokeholds and sleepers, but I'm getting ahead of myself.

Danville Park was the one place where I could just calm down, more than anything. I don't know what it was. It just seemed to wash a calm wave of serenity over me. Perhaps it had to do with all the trees. Looking up, I saw the sky was damp. It would be raining soon, but I didn't care. As long as I didn't get sick.

In the midst of gathering my emotions, I heard someone say, "Okay." Turning, I saw a female figure standing on the edge of the bridge, arms spread across her shoulders as if she was about to do a dive. Only, I knew she wasn't. My eyes widened to giant saucers and I realized what she was about to do. Jumping off the park bench, I sprinted over to the bridge and called out, "Don't!"

It was too late. As soon as I heard a splash, I plunged into the water. I spotted the drowning figure, and grabbed her hand before I headed upward toward civilization. I dragged the female to green grass and laid her down. I looked to see who it was.

My eyes widened and I found myself shaking. I tried to calm myself down, but my body would not register. I stumbled and my knees went weak. It was Illyana.

I checked for a pulse. There was none. Taking a deep breath, I did the only thing anyone would do in this situation. I gave Illyana cardio-pulmonary resuscitation. I felt for a pulse. There was one. She was still unconscious, however, and a hospital would be a long ways away.

I grabbed her pop latiel and back before rushing to the hospital. Midway through the trip, I felt someone grab my arm. I looked to see a motionless Illyana. Must have been a hallucination.

"Don't worry. We're almost there. Hang in now!"

I eventually reached the hospital and burst through the door. A doctor rushed by with a stretcher and loaded Illyana on. His companion wheeled Illyana into a room.

"Thank you very much, sir."

"No problem. It's the least…" I coughed violently for the next several minutes. "I can do."

"Who was it that you rescued?" a doctor asked.

"Schoolmate. Illyana," I managed to get out before I coughed again. My sides burned and I grimaced.

"Come on back. I need to run some tests on you to see if you developed anything," he said. I nodded, coughed, and followed the doctor into the room, where he tested me for hypothermia. I wasn't pleased when the testing turned out positive.

"We will need you to stay here for the rest of the night. I have a couple questions for you. Do you know Illyana's last name?"

"No."

"Do you know the street address?"

I told the man Illyana's street address and he briefly left the room. When he returned, he asked me whom I wanted to call.

I could call Candace, but she probably wouldn't want to drive out here to come get me. In addition, she might still be working on homework. Vanessa was out of the question; she couldn't drive. That left either my dad or my mom. Heinz and I had a difficult relationship. Often, we would fight and I'd say something mean, run out of the house and come to the park. Therefore, Mom was the best option.

I told the doctor my mom's number and he dialed it. My last thought before I succumbed into a deep slumber was _Come soon, Mom._

* * *

When I woke up, I found Mom talking to a lanky British man with copper hair. He must have been a good six feet tall.

Linda woke up and asked how I was feeling.

"I'm fine. Who is he?"

Linda introduced me to Lawrence and Lawrence to me. We shook hands and Lawrence turned his attention back to Linda.

"Say, Linda, what say we go out for a drink today around twoish?"

Linda looked at her watch and accepted. I stared as I looked at the man who had asked Mom out after knowing her for less than a day. I was stunned at this man's audacity.

"Thank you for rescuing Illyana, Phineas."

I shook out of my reverie. "No problem. Can I go see her?"

"Of course! I'm sure she'd be glad to see you."

After lunch, I asked the doctor if I could see a friend; he agreed. I hopped off my bed and found Illyana's room. She nodded as I entered inside, pulled a chair up, and sat down.

We were silent for several minutes. Before I could open my mouth to say anything, Illyana blurted out, "Thanks for saving me."

"You're welcome," I murmured. Speaking in a regular tone, I asked, "Anything?"

"No. I was lucky. I heard you got hypothermia."

"Indeed!" I beamed. I looked down at the tile floor before looking at Illyana, an expression of concern etched across my face. "Why did you do it?"

Illyana let out a sigh. "I thought it would help me relieve the pain I'm feeling."

I said nothing, prompting her to go on. She did. "The past few days have been tough for me."

"How so?" I asked, curious.

"Three days ago, well, yeah. I was in Russia, my homeland. I was busy making dinner with my dad when a man broke in. My dad grabbed his knife and went to protect me. The man—" Illyana stopped and wiped away a tear. "He fought my dad, and killed him. And I saw it all."

My stomach churned. She watched her father die right before her eyes! I suddenly wished I had skipped lunch.

"The man approached me; I saw my life flash right before my eyes. The man approached me, ready to kill. He fell to the floor dead. Ferb was there for me with a pitchfork, which was now…yeah."

I almost threw up upon hearing that. So disturbing!

"The next day, we buried him. We went and did prayers; I lashed out at God."

I nodded in understanding. When someone close to you dies, you got to blame someone.

"We took a plane to Danville, and then it happened. We landed, and a gunman found his way on board."

I almost threw up again.

"He fired. The pilot and passengers died."

I couldn't take it anymore. I dashed into the bathroom, and threw up my lunch. After I wiped the vile off and washed up, I returned.

"Assuming that disturbing part was the last, what about yesterday?" I asked.

I listened as she told me about her first day of school, and broke down. No one should have to have a day like that.

"I'm so sorry," I choked. I was surprised to see that she didn't seem to be crying.

Illyana shrugged. "Are people usually that mean at Danville High?"

"Just the football team. Some sport jocks, but mostly our football team."

"Well, today I am safe. Wonderful," she stated sarcastically. "Won't be like that I get back."

"Don't be so negative! Be optimistic!"

"Easy for you to say!" she snapped. "We Russians live in a hostile environment. We're quite used bad stuff happening."

'Well, then I've got to show you the best of life,' I thought. I nodded.

"So," Illyana said as if this conversation hadn't even happened at all. "My brother, Ferb, is going to be here soon. I'm sure he'd like to meet you," she hinted. "Do you have any siblings other than Candace?"

I smiled and went into talking about Vanessa. She in turn told me about Ferb.

"…There he is right now," she stated.

I turned to look at Ferb, and my jaw dropped. He was tall, and strong like an ox! Ferb stood a good three heads taller than Lawrence. The sunlight glinted off his hair, showing some emerald in his green hair, and his ocean blue eyes seemed to wash over an aura of comfort. I was caught off guard when he lifted me a foot off the ground, and hugged me. When I was back on the ground, Ferb thanked me.

"Y…y…you're welcome," I stuttered. "Sir." I looked over at Illyana. "He's only nineteen?" When she nodded, I looked at Ferb. "You're only nineteen?"

Ferb nodded.

"Wow. And I thought your dad was tall."

Ferb and Illyana laughed. Maybe asking Illyana out wouldn't be such a hot idea.

Two days later, I was released from the hospital. Illyana had been let out earlier that morning after arguing about it. I received a lot of visitors, mostly sport players asking what happened and who the girl was. They didn't ask on information about her, except for Isabella. Since she was one of my closest female friends, I told her everything, except for the part where I was going to ask her out. I may be oblivious, but I'm aware of Isabella's jealous side. Additionally, it's easier to deal with a jealous Isabella than a love-struck Isabella.

* * *

Illyana's POV

The next day during first, after our teacher had finished teaching the material and given us homework, Phineas moved over to me.

"Hey, Illyana. What lunch do you have?"

"Hey. I have B, why?" I asked. Was it really necessary for him to know? Unless, he had a reason to know, but what? I shrugged. He's probably just being friendly.

"No reason."

I noticed Phineas scratching his ear. No reason? Everything has a reason! He must be planning something sinister. Like stalking me. I turned to ask him if he was planning on stalking me, but he asked, "Can you do me a favor?"

I wrote down the answer to the question. I figure I owed him for saving my life. "Sure."

"I think I found a way for the football team to stop harassing you."

I put my pencil down. "I'm listening."

He told me his plan, and when the bell rang, he left for the restroom. I approached the football team and kicked one of them in the leg.

He stumbled and turned around. "Watch it! Oh, it's you."

"Ready for another dumping?" another guy asked, cracking his knuckles.

I saw Phineas out of the corner of my eye. He needed more time. "Your team is trash?"

"Oh yeah? I'll show you who's trash!" he snarled, throwing me over his shoulder like I was a sack of flour, and walking toward the trashcan.

"Hands off her!" Phineas yelled, emerging from the bathroom. Whispers followed, and a crowd gathered to see where this was going to go.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" my captor sneered.

"Yeah, what bitch?" his friend asked. The crowd waited for Phineas's response.

"Tell your coach. Then you would sit out," Phineas replied. There were murmurs.

"Say, you look familiar. Do I know you?"

"The name is Phineas Flynn."

"Phineas Flynn?" his friend asked, stumbling backwards, his face masked with fear and pointing a finger at him. "The wrestler? The—" The guy suddenly chuckled. "All right, red. We'll let you have your little Indian girl."

"Russian," he corrected.

"Who gives a fuck? Apart from you two of course," he asked, flinging me toward Phineas. He somehow caught me. "Never mind. Don't answer that. Come on. We got a class to get to." He and his friends walked off right as the warning bell rang. The crowd left.

Phineas stared as the players retreated, thinking something over. He seemed to snap out of his reverie when I thanked him for having my back.

"No problem. May I walk you to class?" he asked, extending his hand towards me.

I smiled. "I'd appreciate that, thanks."

I took his hand and walked with him, watching how everyone parted for the two of us like we were a newlywed couple. Thinking about that brought a blush to my cheeks. I had my first, best High school memory. And it was all thanks to a certain red haired wrestler, Phineas.

I arrived at third period right as the late bell rang. My third period teacher greeted me.

"Hey, Illyana. Hey, Phineas. New girlfriend?"

"No, sir. Just helping out a friend in need," he responded.

"Do you want me to write you a pass?"

"Certainly!"

I tried not to roll my eyes as Phineas strolled into my class. He was way too optimistic! One could probably persuade him to pay for his or her lunch. Phineas took the pass and left.

Time flew by rather quickly, and before I knew it, it was time for lunch. I walked out and headed to lunch, taking a different route. This time, I wasn't dumped in the trashcan.

I paid for lunch and sat down in an empty seat. Five minutes into lunch, the lights dimmed, and disco lights started playing. Everyone started looking around. When a guitar started up, there was cheering and cat calls. I turned and saw Phineas with a guitar making his way towards me.

* * *

Phineas standing up for Illyana and now he's going to serenade her! Stay tuned!


	8. An Almost Kiss

A/N: Welcome back everyone. Here is the next chapter. In it will be Ferbnessa!

Disclaimer: Don't own, never will. Song and Illyana are mine. I think the song is bad.

* * *

.

When we last left off, Phineas was making his way to Illyana...

"_Hey, pretty girl, what's running through your mind?" _ Phineas asked as he winked at a girl. The girl blushed. _"Growing up in Russia, they're probably all in gray."_

Phineas sat down next to me.

"_But I can change your thinking with just one trip._

_There's no need to be afraid._

_I am here to paint to colors of your mind."_

Holding out his hand, he sang, _"So take my hand and I will_

_Show you the world basking in sunlight._

_I can show you a place_

_That even the blind can see._

_Girl, we could go dancing at night."_

Phineas slid across the table and made his way back to me.

"_Try so hard to put a smile on your face_

_So hold on, hold on to me_

_And be amazed as I show you the world."_

He winked at a different girl. Again, she blushed.

"_Hey, pretty girl, where do you wanna go?_

_I'll do you whatever you want_

_As long as I can get you to smile_

_And change the way you see life._

_There's no need to be afraid,_

_So take my hand and I will_

_"Show you the world basking in sunlight._

_I can show you a place_

_That even the blind can see._

_Girl, we could go dancing at night."_

Phineas slid across the table and made his way back to me.

"_Try so hard to put a smile on your face_

_So hold on, hold on to me_

_And be amazed as I show you the world._

_Someday your thinking will change._

_Hey, pretty girl, how are you now?_

_If you're still seeing your world in gray,_

_Just take my hand again and I will Show you the world basking in sunlight._

_I can show you a place_

_That even the blind can see._

_Girl, we could go dancing at night."_

Phineas slid across the table and made his way back to me.

"_Try so hard to put a smile on your face_

_So hold on, hold on to me_

_And be amazed as I show you the world._

"_Someday, your thinking will change._

_Hey, pretty girl, how are you now?_

_If you are still seeing your world in gray,_

_Just take my hand again and I will _

_Show you the world basking in sunlight._

_I can show you a place_

_That even the blind can see._

_Girl, we could go dancing at night."_

Phineas slid across the table and made his way back to me.

"_Try so hard to put a smile on your face_

_So hold on, hold on to me_

_And be amazed as I show you the world."_

The cafeteria roared. Phineas looked me in the eye. "Can I show you the world, my lady?"

He did save my life, so I assume I should say yes. Then again, he did miss class for that, which didn't seem like a good decision on his part. My heart liked him, but my head didn't. I just didn't know how to respond. "I don't know. Can I let you know tomorrow?"

That answer caught Phineas off guard. "S…sure, Illyana," he mumbled. He then headed back to class. The rest of lunch went by normally. As I was throwing my trash away, an Asian came up to me and asked, "Why did you not say yes?"

"I have conflicting thoughts about Phineas," I admitted. "He's too nice for me."

The girl shrugged. "Well, I wouldn't go out with Phineas either, seeing as how I'm dating his best friend. My name is Ginger, Ginger Hirano."

"Illyana. I'll see you around."

"I'll see you around. And be warned," she added as she made her way to her next class. "Gossip can travel really quickly around here."

I didn't believe her at first. However, she deemed to speak the truth. When I entered 7th period, everyone in gym had heard that Phineas asked me out and I refused to answer. Did word really spread that fast, or was it because Phineas was popular that people kept tabs on him? Probably the latter.

Seventh period never felt so long, and when I exited the class, I hurried outside. My dad was there waiting, as was Ferb. As we drove off, a group of people I had never seen before waved goodbye to me.

"How come you're so popular?" Lawrence asked me.

"A popular sports guy asked me out."

"That's why. Who is he?"

"Phineas Flynn."

Lawrence slammed on the brakes as a car in front of him cut him off. "Jerk!" He started up the car again. "That's nice. He was the one who saved your life, yes?"

"Yup. I don't know if I want to go out with him, though."

"Why not? You're sure to have a great time!"

I let out a deep sigh, and told him I would think about it. When I arrived home, I completed what little homework I had, and lay on my bed ready to make one of the most difficult decisions I ever had to think about.

* * *

Earlier that same school day, Ferb's POV

I had recently finished up my adductors when the class bell rang. A majority of the sweaty, testosterone packed students, teacher included, piled out of the class while a few remained inside, wiping off the excessive sweat from the seats. Suddenly, the back door swung open, and she stepped in.

She was Vanessa Flynn, arguably one of the most attractive females I have ever laid eyes on, and that's saying something seeing as how Russia is filled of attractive women. Vanessa, however, had something about her that none of the other girls had: she didn't care how she dressed.

In my eyes, I was just right for her. I could imagine taking off her black, leather clothes. If she looked this good on the outside, I don't even want to know what she looks like on the inside!

Before my sexual mind could get the best of me, I heard, "Hold it right there, girl!" I saw a sweaty male blocking her exit. I frowned. He should show some respect to someone that attractive.

"Move!" she demanded.

"What the hell are you doing in here, anyways?"

"This is how I get to class," she answered as if it was obvious.

"Not anymore you're not!" He grabbed Vanessa by the arm, and kicked her in the back where she landed face down in one of the mats.

Nostrils flaring, I approached the guy. "I don't mean any harm. If you know what's best for you, you'll let her pass."

The guy stood right in front of my face trying to intimidate me. It wasn't happening, seeing as how I stood a good foot taller than him. "And if I don't?"

"I'll make sure she gets passed."

The guy looked at me for a second, fearful at what I meant. Then, he laughed out loud. "What are you going to do? Throw her over your shoulder?"

I didn't answer. Instead, I helped Vanessa up, and led her toward the door. The guy, enraged, threw a punch aimed toward my stomach. I grabbed his fist. He tried to move it, but I held on. After twisting his arm to the side, and smiling when he grimaced in pain, I dragged him backward, and flipped him onto the mat. Putting a hand on Vanessa's shoulder, I led her to our third period class.

"Thanks for that," she expressed as we stood right outside the door.

I didn't her a response except for a nonchalant shrug.

"You seem to be a great wrestler. Are you thinking on joining the team?"

"No, I don't like violence. You all right?"

Vanessa nodded in understanding. "My back hurts a little, but I'm fine otherwise. You can let go of my shoulder now."

I let it go out of embarrassment, and allowed her to enter first. She gave me a curt smile, and headed to her seat. I felt my heart beating faster.

Damn those hormones.

For art, instead of continuing on our project, we were asked to do a new drawing based on charcoal. I love using charcoal! Vanessa groaned. Evidently, she didn't like charcoal.

"I will be pairing you up in partners," he stated, whirling his pencil around his hand and started naming students. "You two… you two… you two right there…" He came to a stop when he reached our table. We waited for a response.

"Vanessa, I don't won't you and Buford to work together, so you get Ferb, and Buford gets Django."

"Why are you pairing me with Ferb?" Vanessa asked. "He's the new guy."

My heart sank to the bottom of my chest at that remark. She didn't reciprocate my love.

"Why not? It seems as if the two of you are friends based upon what happened outside."

It was Vanessa's turn to blush, and I couldn't help but notice that my heart leapt for joy.

"Begin."

Vanessa and I stood up at the same time to get the charcoal. She quickly sat down. I retrieved the multitude of charcoal instruments, grabbed a 16 by 24 piece of paper, set it down at my spot, and quickly scrawled down both our name. What to draw, what to draw. I remembered drawing the woman at the park, but when I thought about it, I came back to my dead father. I decided to draw a picture of him instead.

"If it's all right with you, I'd like to do the drawing," I stated. A relieved Vanessa nodded. Ten minutes later, the whole class was staring at me in awe as I made the finishing touches to the portrait. Django, who many students in the art class rumored to be the next Leonardo Da Vinci, stared in awe at my fluid breaststrokes. Many students stared in disbelief at how expertise it was turning out in only a short amount of time.

I sat up from my seat, and I approached the teacher noticing how all the students passed like I was a holy figure. The art teacher stared in awe.

"This is good. All right class, you may go now."

After a ten second lapse, all but four students dashed out of the classroom. Those four still in the classroom were me, Vanessa, Django, and Buford.

"You may go now," the teacher reiterated.

After Django gave me his number, he left. That just left Vanessa, Buford, and I.

"You can go now, Buford," Vanessa announced. "I'll catch up with you at lunch."

Buford left. That just left Vanessa and me. We both exited at the same time and stood outside the doorway. Right as I was about to leave, Vanessa grabbed my sleeve and told me to wait. I did.

Vanessa was biting her lip, so whatever she wanted to ask was something she was not comfortable sharing.

"Ferb," she began. "I am wondering, what do you think of me? I find you to be somewhat hot, but—"

"I do as well," I interrupted. "There are plenty of pretty Russian women out there. And yet, when I came here and met you for the first time, I was blown away. I want you, not those Russian girls. I want you."

I brought my lips closer and leaned forward. The gap was closing. Vanessa would be mine soon.

BRIIIIIINNNNNGGGG!

Vanessa pulled back, apologized, and exited the building. I watched her retreating form, her angelic form, and I thought to myself, "Damn those school bells."

* * *

**A/N:** School bell ruins the Ferbnessa kiss. How appropriate for the non-Ferbnessa fans. Oh well, Ferb will get his second chance later in the story.

I'd like to thank Galaxina-the-Seedrian for reviewing. Looks like about fifteen viewed this. Lets hope they liked it. As Candace would say, "PEACE!"


End file.
